Dance
by Paty-kon-chan
Summary: Nada iria atrapalhar a dança dos dois. Nem mesmo o tempo - SasoxSaku, Death fic, Sakura angust! O resumo tá uma droga, mas deixa pra lá!


Agarrou sua nova boneca mais perto e a rodou naquele imenso salão

**Não, Naruto não me pertence, e duvido muito que algum dia irá pertencer u.u**

_Atenção: Tentativa de Death fic, se tiver uma porcaria não me matem sim?_

_E pessoal, antes que xinguem, acho que devo deixar claro que eu adoro o Sasori, mas devo lembrar que o cara transforma pessoas vivas em marionetes -.- Não é por nada não, mas só pra evitar xingamentos sim? :D_

Well vamos a fic, extremamente curta!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agarrou sua nova boneca mais perto e a rodou naquele imenso salão. A música tocava e ambos dançavam havia horas. Uma de suas mãos a segurava firmemente em sua cintura, enquanto a outra segurava sua mão, as cordas de chakra saindo de seus dedos controlando seus movimentos.

Seus olhos escarlates encontraram os olhos verdes de sua amada. Sorriu feliz ao ver que ela lhe sorria em troca. Não por escolha. Não por ser feliz. Mas pelo fato dele ter feito o seu sorriso. Puxou-a para si e a beijou. Seus lábios de marionete nada sentiram, mas o simples fato de saber que ele lhe tocara nos lábios era o suficiente para ele.

Ela era sua, unicamente sua e de mais ninguém. Nunca antes quisera tanto a vida de um ser humano antes. Ainda se perguntara quando foi que ela exerceu esse fascínio sobre si. Sorriu quando ela deitou sua cabeça sobre o seu peito.

Sasori fechou os olhos. Lembrou de quando a viu pela primeira vez. Seus cabelos rosados, tão exóticos e fascinantes. Seus belos olhos arregalados de medo ao ter que enfrentá-lo. Absolutamente linda. Surpreendente. Forte. Perfeita. Única. Nunca encontrara antes uma ninja que se preocupasse tanto assim com os outros.

Sasori suspirou ao lembrar de como fora derrotado. Maldita seja sua avó. Estragara todos os seus planos. Se não fosse por ela ele já teria Sakura a mais tempo. Sasori teve que admitir que tivera sorte de ser encontrado por seu subordinado Kabuto.

Riu levemente ao lembrar de quando apareceu para Sakura, ao lembrar de sua expressão de total choque ao ver que ele estava vivo. Como ela resistira e lutara até a exaustão! Isso só o fez a desejar ainda mais. Ela desejava tanto viver! Não importa agora, afinal ele cumpriu o desejo de sua amada. Ela estava muito bem viva e dançava alegremente em seus braços.

_**- Você lutou bem mina flor. Você é forte, é perfeita**_ – sussurrou-lhe em frente sua face encarando seus olhos.

A fez se separar de seu corpo e rodar sozinha, e logo em seguida ir ao encontro de seu corpo insensível a toques novamente. Não importava. Ela não sentia nada assim como ele. _Porque ele a fez ser como ele._

A música parou. Sasori parou e encarou sua esposa novamente, tocando-lhe suavemente a face. Se curvou e lhe sussurrou em sua orelha.

_**- Eu te amo minha doce boneca.**_ – disse roçando os lábios em sua orelha. Olhou sua boneca novamente. Sakura chorava. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de medo. Sasori tocou suavemente em sua face enxugando as lágrimas – _**Não chore Sakura... você nunca mais sentirá dor, minha querida...**_

Um leve gemido escapou dos lábios de Sakura. Sasori sorriu fracamente muito contente com sua boneca. Sakura queria gritar, chorar como uma criança. Sakura queria fugir. Mas sabia que nunca poderia ser livre novamente. Ela dependia dele para tudo.

_**- Agora você me entende Sakura?**_ – disse suavemente com um fraco sorriso nos lábios acreditando sinceramente que ela gemera em concordância – _**agora que é como eu?**_

Não Sakura não entendia. Nunca entendeu e nunca entenderia. Sakura não via beleza no fato de nada sentir. Não via a beleza de ser uma marionete. Não via beleza em não poder falar. E acima de tudo, não viu a beleza no seu processo de transformação. Mais lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto, ao lembrar do doloroso processo. A música tornou a tocar e Sasori tornou a lançar as linhas de chakra em sua nova boneca. Sua nova marionete. Dançaram mais uma vez.

_**- Eu amo você Sakura.**_ – disse lhe tocando os lábios em um suave beijo – _**e você nunca irá me deixar meu amor. Será minha para sempre...**_

Sasori sabia que um dia ela o entenderia. Sabia que ela o amaria. Sabia que seriam felizes juntos, a partir de agora, já que ele sabia que nunca mais ficaria sozinho novamente. Rodaram pelo salão mais uma vez, naquela dança, eterna, assim como ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olá pessoal! Bem espero que gostem dessa curta one-shot, sei que está um tanto death, mas essa era a intenção mesmo!

Bem essa é a primeira SasoxSaku propriamente dita que eu escrevo, eu adoro esse casal, não me perguntem o motivo, só sei que sou fascinada por eles O.O

Bem sei que provavelmente vocês vão me xingar pelo Sasori estar assim, mas o cara é um Serial Killer O.O

Ele transforma pessoas vivas em marionetes pelo amor de Deus!

Mas mesmo assim adoro ele, é um personagem fascinante e muito complicado na minha opinião.

Bem se vocês gostarem, comentem sim?

Já ne pessoal!


End file.
